1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch capable of providing a click feeling. In particular, the present invention relates to an ultra-compact and thin switch with minimum number of components, for use with electronic device such as mobile phone, smartphone, or digital camera.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a slide switch. The slide switch includes a slider capable of reciprocating between two positions and having a step mounted on its side surface, a housing accommodating the slider and having fixed contacts mounted on the bottom surface and spaced apart from each other in the moving direction of the slider, a movable contact member having arms extending obliquely downward and capable of making contacts with the fixed contacts mounted on the housing, a clicking metallic spring disposed between the inner side surface of the housing and the side surface of the slider and having a protrusion mounted on one side opposing the side surface of the slider, and a clicking resin spring disposed within the housing and capable of making contacts with the side surface of the slider.
According to the arrangement, when the slider is moved so that its step slides over the protrusion of the clicking metallic spring, it elastically deforms the clicking metallic and resin springs to cause a clicking feeling.